So close, yet so far
by Forever-lonely-soul
Summary: Zetto X Kizuna ship! Kizuna's feelings towards Zetto. Backstory revealed along the way. I wrote this story a while ago, so sorry if it is crap! Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I do not own Terrain of Magical Expertise or any of its characters.

EDIT: I originally wrote this before season two came out. I know the backstory information is incorrect - I may rewrite this story with the correct backstory.

* * *

It was more than just commitment. People think it was because I owed him some sort of favour...the truth is, I yearn for him with a passion. It started out purely as a friendship, but it lead to something more. I long to be with him, and yet, I can't let my feelings show, not yet. Protecting the Terrain Of Magical Expertise has become my everything. The time in which innocent game play was possible has long since ceased to exist. I don't know how I even got mixed up in it, but there is no escaping it.

I remember when I first met him, years ago, before all this trouble with the Forbidden Power. Joining for the first time, and feeling my whole world change, I had a place where I could be free, an escape from the harsh reality of my life. Logging in and battling random players, leveling up...finding myself. Since I first discovered T.O.M.E. I have begun to withdraw from the world. Opting to lurk inside my room rather than face the cruel judgement and brutal words of society. I was just a few weeks into playing when I met him, andering through ;Lavendera, peering occasionally into the crowds, evaluating the strengths and weaknesses of the other players. Then I saw him. I didn't realise it at the time, but in the end, I found out, I love him. When I first met him, he was just another young man, eager for battle. His spiky blue hair and smug grin stood out from the others. Not to mention the "Z" branded onto his outfit. I remember strolling over to him, and challenging him to a battle, he fought hard, and that was the day, I learnt what he really hid from everyone else.

We have now know each other for sometime, and some how both ended up in the same mess. At times I long to just be able to go back and play the game, but there is work to be done. Even now, when the Forbidden Power is said to be destroyed, is it really? As Zetto said, "Its somewhere out there, waiting to be discovered by some poor, unsuspecting soul, who might start this whole horrible chain reaction again." . This leaves me always on edge, for no one but us knows how true these words are. For no one else has suffered as we did. I don't even know what is the cause of all the problems, aside from the Forbidden Power itself of course. The hackers that we hired, and the time we spent, bothering and worrying, only to have the worst possible thing happen. When Alpha discovered the power before we did, I felt like I died inside. So much work, and for nothing! This started the chain reaction of us having to send in hackers to discover if he really had the power, and ended up with me nearly forfeiting my life. In my Tigerlilly form, I was able to push the power to its limit, and we found out what it was really like. At that point, I became truly scared, although I never showed it to anyone. I kept this to myself, much like most of my life. Yet sometimes I let things slip, those times I regret greatly.

For so long this secret life has been going on. I know all about Zetto's double life in T.O.M.E. but, he doesn't know about mine. Unlike him, I don't have another account, but I do have a side of me, a side that don't I let show openly. A less robotic side..one that displays emotions and doesn't have to hide...but Zetto can't know that. Zetto must only see my professional side. He is the sole reason that I keep working and following through with the problems. I don't want to disappoint him. However, I am unable to prevent my mind from lusting after him...one day, we shall be together, and he shall hold me in his arms, just as I have always dreamed, then, we shall pull into a tight embrace, our lips brushing against each other, like moths in the night, wings beating and barely touching, before forming into a whole hearted kiss. Our faces pressing against the others, our arms, firmly linked around us, forming a bond. Tonight is the night. Tonight he will find out what I have yearned to tell him for so long. I shall admit my feelings to him, and tell him what I have waited for, for so long. I am so afraid though, as he shows no interest in me. Yet, he knows how to hide his true feelings, as do I. There still remains so much to learn from him, and so much to tell him.

\- K


End file.
